


Random 2B

by Drarnegas



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, F/F, Futa, Mindbreaking, ball worshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2019-09-19 12:10:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17001414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarnegas/pseuds/Drarnegas
Summary: Random smut stories with 2B as the main character and along other series





	1. Chapter 1

2B had been defeated by A2, she thought that the rough android would kill her, but instead she had given 2B an ultimatum. Worship her balls and let her fuck 2B ass. Seeing no other option, the android agreed and just hope that it would be over quickly. What 2B did´t realize was that A2 had some huge balls and cock and she was slightly regretting but she still move her mouth over to those huge cum tanks.

2B moved her tongue over those smooth balls and kiss them every now and then. She could hear how A2 were moaning and she would push 2B into those cum tanks and force her to smell them and smear her face with spit. Despite this 2B continue to worship those balls and manage to take one of them in her mouth and slosh it around a bit. Mins past before A2 pull 2B away from her balls and she grab the android and bend her over a rock. She slap that fat bubbly ass making 2B moan a little. A2 giggle as she kneel and started to eat that ass out earning more moans. Once A2 had got that tight little rosebun wet she stood up and press her apple size cock head against it and shoved it in a few inches before she started to thrust and fuck the other android. 2B moan as her ass got pounded by the rough android, every now and then she would get her ass slap by A2. A2 just love the fat ass and how tight it was, those walls clinging around her cock. The tight feeling along with how warm and wet it felt was to much for A2 which had gone days since she last came, so she up her speed before she went balls deep inside 2B and empty her balls inside the other android´s ass filling it up with thick cum. 2B just drool as her system were shut down from the overwhelming pleasure. A2 pull her flaccid cock slap that fat booty before she left 2B were she was.


	2. Chapter 2

Loud moaning could be heard from Brigitte´s workshop as the Swedish engineer were in the process of fucking and breeding the maiden android know as 2B. “MM fucking hell, whoever built you knew how to make a artificial pussy feel good.” Brigitte said as she continue to bash her cock into 2B´s womb fucking it to submission. 2B meanwhile were just drooling as she look at that huge bulge moving up and down in her stomach. She could feel that cock throb inside her as Brigitte got closer to cum.

Brigitte put 2B´s head in an arm-lock and put a lot of pressures as she went faster and hard. “Get ready to take my cum fuck bot.” Brigitte said as she came hard filling the androids artificial womb. 2B could feel how her artificial eggs drown in the thick cum knocking her up for sure.

/// Later////

2B were bouncing up and on Brigitte´s cock, her swollen belly on full display as her owner were fucking her and slapping her fat tits.” Mm fuck your still tight even after 7 months of fuck.” Brigitte giggle as she came for the 5th time before going back to fucking her fuck android one more.


	3. Chapter 3

9S was walking towards 2B´s room within the bunker, a few days ago they had been on a mission and explored the ruins of the mall and he had come across an ancient set of magazine that still could be read. What he came across he kept to himself, since the magazine turn out to be something that human refer to pornographic magazine and he did´t want the other androids finding out that he was reading it. There was one thing that he was finding interesting and that was something called snu–snu, it involve a male and a female and the male was getting it´s crush by a female with a gigantic ass, or really die in a sexual lust but most of the text he read had it being crush by ass. It was the ass part that he found interesting and knowing that he could take more then human male he was on his way to 2B´s room and was going to ask her if she wanted to do this thing with him. As he walk into the room he could see 2B lying on her bed.

“9S why are you here.” 2B said as she got up from her bed. The smaller android boy nervously shift his legs and rub the back of his head, “Well I wanted to ask you about something.”

“What is it.”

“Well when we were on a mission a few days ago I found a rather interesting magazine that showed human sexual activity, and there was one of those fetish that I found really interesting and I was wondering if you,,,,would like to do it with me.”

2B got closer to him and made him look at her, “And what kind of fetish was that.”

“Something called snu-snu it in-

“O I love snu-snu.”

9S was taken back by this.” You do, how long have you done this or know about this.”

“Mm for a while now but I do not know for how long, well shall we start but we are doing it my way,” 2B said as she lock the door and push 9S towards the bed. “Wh,,,what are we going to do.” 9S said unsure about this now, 2B just smile as she look down at him, “Well I going to fuck you until I break your body.” 2B said as she removed her skirt and push the thong away and let her monstrous 3,3 feet long and 7 inch thick cock out and then grab 9S´s shorts and rip them off leaving his average size cock out and then line her cock up against his ass.

“W,,wait 2B that´s to biAAAAGGHH.” 9S scream in pain as 2B´s massive cock broke his ass and cut lose some circuits and wire. 2B´s cock was bugling his stomach out and that bulge grow as more and more of 2B´s cock was push in him. 2B grab his arms and pull them hard as she started to fuck him hard almost pushing her cock through his body. “2B,,,ple,,ase,,,,st…op” 9S beg but 2B was just laughing as she went harder with the fucking. “Why should I this feels good, well not as good as this.” 2B said as she pull his arms until they snap of his body, there was something with this that gave 2B an extra kick and she pull out and then lifted him into a full nelson position and lifted his legs up and held him with them and ram her cock back up his ass and fuck him hard destroying more of his inner body. 9S was drooling as he could only give a long moan against his will, he did´t want to like this but he did and he came on his flat stomach as 2B pulled his legs more until he could feel them snap and at the same time 2B came. 2B pump load after load of thick cum into him and he could feel his stomach expand to the point were his metal body were getting bend and his stomach was leaking out cum into the rest of his body and was bending the metal as well. When 2B was done she had cum so much that cum was leaking out of every hole 9S had, his system had collapse and he was gone.

“Ah so good, pod take 9S memory core and put it in a new body make sure that you delete all of this again and make it so that he remember the fetish in 4 days.” 2B said as she went back to lying in her bed. “Yes 2B” the pod said as it carry away the 10th body of 9S that 2B had fuck to bits.


	4. Chapter 4

2B and 9S were exploring an old factory that command had told them was important to the machine for some reason. So far they had´t found anything that could be important, it factory was also much bigger then what it look like from the outside, the two of them split up in order to cover more ground. 2B went downwards and 9S upwards. Along the way 2B ran in to a few machine that she easily cut down, once she came down to the bottom of the facility she found an old computer that seems to be in function.

“Pod analyse the computer.” 2B order her support pod which obey her and scan it. “Negative, this machine dose not let me analyse it properly and for information, physical interaction from 2B is required.” 

“Why.”

“From what little I manage to scan form it, it seem to contain something with in it. What it is I can not say and if it would be something that could bring harm to machines or android I am in a better stat to protect 2B if she would come to harm.”

2B thought this over for a bit, her pod was right. If there was something that could harm one of them it would be better is she took the risk since her pod could isolate whatever it was before it spread it. “Fine but contact 9S and tell him to come here just in case we need him to hack it.” 2B said as she walk over to the computer and started to interact with it. After a few button pressing 2B scream in pain as she grab her head and feel to the floor, her pod move over to her and try to remove the virus that had infected 2B. However it did´t seems to work, after a min or so 2B stood up with a smile as her cock started to grow and rip her skirt of revealing its new length at 3 feet long and thicker then a soda can. She grab her pod and tried to push it in to it but it did´t seems to work, she kept this going until 9S walk in to the room.

“2B what was it that you found, was it so-2B WHAT ARE YOU DOING.” 9S scream as he look at the scene in front of him, his pod move over and scan 2B. “Analyse complete 2B is infected with an old rare virus.”

“What we need to remove it start the hacking process.” 

“Negative, this virus can not be hack, it require that 2B get to satisfy her new sexual lust.”

“What I have never heard about a virus like that.”

“Its a very old and rare virus, this computer were most likely the last bearer of it. 9S is it recommended that you are the one that be use to satisfy her.”

“W-what how?”

“By letting her have sexual intercourse with you until the virus dies.”

“And how long will that be?”

“Unknown, the virus will make it stay in her the longer we wait until it has full control of her and will use her to spread it to another host.”

9S gulp a little as he walk over to his partner, he did´t know what the outcome of this would be but if this could save 2B then he would do whatever it would take. As he got close 2B look at him and drop her pod that move over to the other pod. 9S did´t get the chance to talk as she push him down on his knee and rub her monstrous cock against his face.

“Suck suck, feel good,”

“2B I here to he-

“Suck, suck, open up feel good.”

9S sigh as he saw that this would go no were, so he open is mouth and was instantly filed with cock that scratch, bulge out and destoyed his jaws and throat as inch after inch go push into him. Meanwhile 2B was moaning from how good this felt and once she had gotten all of her cock in him and destroyed parts of his mechanical lungs and other system she pull out and flip him over to his back and rip his shorts of and line her now lube cock up against his way to small ass and push her fat cock head into him making him wimp a little. 9S bit his finger as he felt 2B enter him and destroy his fake ass and his inside, his processor were telling him that his system were shutting down as more and more of 2B´s cock enter him but he let her continue, he was willing to do anything as long it meant that 2B survived. Once half of her cock was in him 2B started to fuck him hard as she grab his narrow hips, she pounded his ass and he could´t help but to give a muffle moan as he got fuck.

2B grab his arm and pull it away from his mouth so that she could hear him moan and once she did, which only made her go harder which increase his moan. 2B was now fucking him full force by slapping her massive balls at his ass hard, and pulling his arm hard until she rip it off, but instead of screaming in pain 9S scream in pleasure as her came his fake cum all over his body. He did´t care that his system were telling him that his body was at critical levels and as 2B´s came and pump her own fake cum into him and made his fake stomach burst and feel his body bending the metals until they burst him from the insides. 2B panted as she pull out and her cock was shrinking back to its normal size, while the remain of 9S body were lying in a mangle pile of junk as his consciousness went away from it and to a new body on the bunker at the moon, his last thought was that he mange to save 2B.


	5. Chapter 5

Emerald was walking back and fourth as she was thinking about what to do with the two Atlas androids that she, Mercury and Cinder had defeated and tied up against poles that was strong enough to hold them down, especially the android that was dress in a maid outfit since she was really strong. Cinder had told her to get some information out of them while she and Mercury were making sure that nobody was looking for the androids, but even Penny the cheerful and talky android was´t talking.

“You know you two are rather annoying for not talking, you can be free if you just talk. Penny you like to talk then why don´t you talk.” Emerald said in a fake nice tone.

“Well I-

“DON`T SAY A THING PENNY” 2B yelled as she try to free herself to no avail. Emerald roll her eyes, the android had try to do that for hours now and it was just getting ridiculous. So she decided to shut her up for good, they only needed one of them to be give them information.

“Hey maiden girl why don´t we put that mouth of yours to better use.” Emerald said as she walk over to 2B. “Why don´t you…you,,,,

2B´s eyes could´t processes what they were seeing, between her capture´s legs were a monstrous size cock and balls that were the size of cantaloupes, but the thing that she had the hardest to processes were what were her system was that it was 3,6 feet long and about 7 inch thick.

“T-that that´s not possible, you must be using your semblance.”

“Not robot girl this is the real thing, so lets get this bad boy hard and fuck your throat.” Emerald said as she grab her monster cock and force it down 2B´s mouth and throat, 2B´s jaw broke and throat bulge out shooting bolts around as more and more of that monster cock was push down. Once Emerald got to 2B´s chest she was stop by something, something that felt like a wall.

“Huh what the fuck is this, fuck guess I need to go harder.” Emerald said as she pull back a little and then shoved her cock back in, there was a sound of metal getting hit but nothing happen. So Emerald did the same thing again and again and every time she did so 2B could feel her entire body shake and her computer brain were telling her that her system were failing. Finally Emerald manage to break through the metal wall and shove more and more of her cock down the android´s body and breaking circuit and wire as she push it down. Emerald giggle as she felt the spark from the destroyed wire as they made contact with her cock. All of this was making Emerald continue to push her cock down until 2B´s face were press up against her pelvis and at that point her cock had destroyed most of the androids inner structure, not that Emerald care she just continue to face fuck the android on her cock until it started to grow to full mast growing with a few inches and was press out of 2B´s fat ass.

“Mm fuck damn this is one hell of a fuck hole that I have got the pleasure of fucking.” Emerald said as she pull all of her cock out and watch as 2B´s body feel forward, this gave the thief the chance to move behind her and grab her arms as she line her cock up against that pussy and ram all of her cock breaking any barrier there was. This turn out to be to much for 2B´s body as it the futa woman was cumming and bloating her body up so much that the metal was getting bend as it could´t hold all of the cum and eventually her body snap in half and was leaking cum all over the floor. 2B´s head however was still intact and was mumbling random numbers.

“Hu looks like the maiden girl is still intact, even if it is only the head. O well Penny want to talk now, like give me information.”

Penny look at her companions destroyed body and shiver, she wanted to talk but her programming was stopping her but she knew what she could say.” We have information disk in hour head you can pull them out and look up what order we got.” Penny said hopping that it would please the thief. Emerald look around 2B head and found that there was a small button which she press and was meet with an usb stick coming out of the skull.

“Well that was nice to know, now I can fuck you as well and still get information.” Emerald said as she turn her still hard monster cock towards Penny and this time push the ginger android girl up against as wall and line her cock up against that pussy and ram it in without any problem. Penny was holding out a little better then what 2B did but it was´t long before the gingers body was getting bend as that cock push her metal around and breaking her inside. Her computer brain was going haywire as she drool in a her masochist pleasure and as her eyes rolled up her skull Emerald came and just like 2B snap the android´s body in half.

“Well that was that.” Emerald said as she was now limp and took the the memory stick from Penny as took out her scroll and watch some vids while she was still waiting for her boss.


	6. Chapter 6

2B and 9S where walking around the abandon mail that was at the boarder of the city and forest, they were´t on any mission as of right now they where just walking around the building that once would have millions of people through out the year. 2B was looking for something that 6O wanted her to find, nothing specifike just something that was from the old world.

“2B I think I found something.” 9S said as he was on the floor above her. She quickly made it up there and walk in to the accident store.

“9S what did you find?”

“It´s an old video recorder which seems to work, it just need power.And there seem to be an disc media that seems to be ok.”

“This is what you drag me for?”

“Yeah aren´t you interest in to see what humans use to record, beside maybe 6O would like it.”

2B thought for a min and then she nod and told her pod to hook it up to the old television giving it power, she then put the disc in. They waited a few second as the screen was flickering a bit. Once the image got clear they were seeing a woman in a skimpy outfit wearing what looking like a purple rubber version of a human penis. There was also a man naked and bed over a bed, as they watch the woman would trusted the purple penis inside the mans anus. Both androids were just standing there watching for hour until the movie stop.

“Pod what did we just watch.”

“An old human movie that would refereed as an porno, this movie would depicted humans doing various sexual acts.”

“Mmm 9S why are your face red?”

While 2B had manage to watch the whole video without showing any emotion, 9S had been feeling nervous and ashamed during the whole video.

“Oh it´s nothing must be something with the sun going down or something.” He tired to sound normal.

“9S did you find this video intrigue. Because I did and I would like do something similar.”

“WAIT WHAT?”

“Yes I did now do you want to do it or not.”

9S just nod and 2B took the role of the dominated partner, she rip apart his clothes and push him down on an dusty table, as she look down on him she could´t help but to laugh as she saw the size of his dick.

“Hahahhaah, your penis is so tiny, it´s even smaller then the mans in the video, this is how a real penis look like.” 2B said as she remove her clothes and reveal her huge 18 inches, she was dwarfing 9S own 3 inch cock.

2B line herself up and started to fuck him hard, she also use the word that the woman had use in the movie.To her surprise 9S seem to enjoy this and 2B was actually enjoying this a lot herself, and then she got an idea.

“Pod record this and send it only to 6O.”

The pod did as it was told, and it did´t take long for 6O to send request to 2B to be threat like 9S when 2B came back to the bunker. 2B could´t wait two have to loyal bitches.


	7. Chapter 7

When Salem and Cinder had meet 2B and the android said that she wanted to see how long they could go fucking, they figure that they would get at least a few hours of nice fucking jugging from how fat and lustful the androids ass look. So they strip her and sandwich between them and started to fuck 2B hard. Once they started tit quickly became that 2B would be the one in charge as she slam herself hard down hard on their cocks and told them to stop pussy foot and start fucking her.

This made the two women slightly angry and so they went faster and harder, which earn some moaning from 2B. However the two futa´s could´t keep this up for hours as it seems like that was what 2B wanted. The first 4 hours they had manage to keep up and pump gallons of cum inside the android. But after that Cinder had pull out and pass out to tired, Salem still kept up but she was sweating bullets as 2B kept slamming herself down onto Salem´s huge cock and balls. Around 7 hours of non stop fucking she was breathing hard and could´t sit up anymore as she pull out and collapse on the floor.

“Come on that can´t be all their is. I still not satisfy.” 2B said as she squeeze those huge nuts making Salem wimp in pain as she got hard again and line her ass up against it and started to bounce up and down on it. “Ple…please stop….I can´t stand this.” Salem weakly groan in slight pain. 2B meanwhile just laugh as she kept going, she was going to drain these balls no matter how long it would take. It would take another 2 hours before Salem´s balls were drain, one could see how much they had shrink since they start. 2B just sat on the throne and giggle as she look over the 2 new fuck toy she had gotten.


	8. Commander´s pets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yorha Commander White, finds something interesting and fun to try out.

Yorha Commander White were looking over the latest reports that her 2 best androids, 2B and 9S had send back to the bunker from earth. These latest reports were mostly about what humans found entertaining. These´s would be archive, but White wanted to have a quick look through the few things that could still be read or analyse. One of these were a book over something called BDMS and dominatrix roll. It was surprisingly in a good condition, so good as that the Commander did´t need to scan it and make digital copies. It quickly came know to the Commander that this book were one on sexual matters that the humans perform and she found quite a liking in the idea of a dominatrix, it was similar to her role as the Commander of Yorha in that her androids follow her orders without much question which she like. She kept on reading the book and the more she read, the more of an idea started to takes it´s place in her mind. After finish reading the book and gather all the information from it that she needed she commanded the maintenance station to make her and outfit that of an dominatrix that were image in the book and a corp as well. The maintenance station androids though it was a bit odd but they did it without question her, since she was high Commander. Once the Commander got her outfit and corp a day later she look herself in the mirror and admire it. She then move on to the next step on playing out this newly fantasy that she had gotten. She order 2B and 9S to come up to her private chamber.

“What do you think that the Commander wants 2B?”

“I do not know, but it must be something important.” 2B said as they made their way to Commander White´s private chamber and waited until they got permission to enter in. As they walk in they were a bit shock to see the normal formal dress commander, in just the dominatrix outfit, which consisted of fishnet legging´s, black and white elbow glows that left the commander´s ring finger´s naked from the rest. A white and black corset that push her breast up and out making them look bigger and finally a white thong that were covering her pussy and ass.

“Greetings 2B and 9S, what do you think about my new outfit?”

The 2 androids were responding this differently, 2B were as calm as every, while 9S were blushing hard. “It looks strange get seems to demand respect and authoritarian ma´am.” 2B said.

“I,,,it looks ,,,,exposing.” 9S stammer out.

“Well thank you for your comments, you are no less wondering why I summoned you here. Well its simple, I wish to play out a little fantasy that I got while reading the book that were in your latest report. And for it to work, these clothing's are need and you two needs to be naked.” Commander White said.

2B and 9S look at each other unsure what to do. “Ehm,,commander I do-

Their was a cracking sound as White slap her corp against her desk making both the android flinch a little.” I. Said. Undress.” White said as she made another slap and move to the other side of her desk, looking at them. She stood taller then them both and she had this aura of authority over her that made both android shiver a bit in fear but also in what could only be describe as lustful. The 2 androids started to remove their clothing´s, 2B´s D cups and premium ass bounce and jiggle now that they were free and 2B even felt a bit happy to be out of them. 9S were a bit more nervous about being naked around the 2 dominating female android, but he did as he was told and soon his thick 7 inch cock and golf ball size balls were out. The Commander like what she was seeing as she licks her lips and she move her corps along 2B´s breast and a light slap making 2B of all android moan from this. Meanwhile White move her hand to 9S´s genitals and grab them roughly making the smaller android moan as well as his cock got hard.

“Now on your knees.” White commanded and slap her corp against 2B´s incredible things making them jiggle and earning more moaning from 2B. The 2 androids did as they were told and got on their knees. White could see a desire in their eyes and she was going to give them that. She move over 2B and pull her thong aside and press her pussy against the combat android´s face. “Lick.” She commanded and snap her corp again, which made 2B do as she was told and started to lick. Commander White started to moan immedely and she reach out and grab 9S pulling him towards her ass and press him deeply into her ass. “Lick.” She said again follow by another crack and the smaller android did as he was told and lick her ass. The Commander were moaning in pleasure, she could never have expected that this would feel this good and it was not just this sexual pleasure that she loved. It was this commanding feeling that were different from that of commanding units in their war against the alien machine. This was just pure pleasure and she loved it. She look down at 2B´s ass and reach down and slap it with her corps hard, leaving red marks as those massive mountains of flesh jiggle erotic.

After a few mins White pull the 2 androids away.” Now 9S lie down on the floor. 2B bend over my desk.” She order and they did as they were told. White tie 2B´s arms and limbs together and then she gag the android with her thong and started started to spank that ass hard with her corp. 2B were moaning in pleasure with each hit and red marks were showing up all over that wonderful ass. 2B´s pussy were also now dripping wet. when the Commander stop and move over to 9S and grab his cock and rub it against her pussy.

“Do you want to fuck me pet.”

“Y,,,ye-AGGH”

“Pet don´t talk they nod.” White order as she had just slap his balls with her corp. 9S just nod and White lower herself onto his cock and moan as it spread her folders out. She went deeply onto his cock all to the base, then she started to rid him hard and fast. “Don´t cum.” She order as she road out in pleasure her D cups bouncing up and down in front of 9S, and her ass were slapping against his balls. 9S could´t hold back for to much longer, the commander´s pussy were too good and he was inexperience in sex. He was about to cum,when White stop and squeeze his balls hard. “I said don´t cum.” She said and he nodded again and she went back to riding him. 9S held back as long as he could but he lasted only a few mins before he came, just as White came as well. They both cry out in pleasure as they road their first orgasm out together. But once they were done, White move off and lifted the smaller android up and drop him on top of 2B and then she started to slap his cock and balls with her corp.” THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS TO DISOBEDIENT PET´S.” She yelled as she hammer against his cock, to which he moan in both pain and pleasure. 

After that Commander White stop and look over her 2 pets. “From now on you are my little pets and will address me as mistress when we are alone, understood.”

“Y,,,yes,,,,mistress.” They both weakly moan out. White just smirk as she went back to her chair and sat down and slap 2B´s ass and 9S cock gently, she would let them go after 3 to 10 hours or so.


End file.
